mafia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia RP Wiki
Welcome to Mafia Roleplay (Mafia RP). Mafia Roleplay is a text-based roleplaying game based on Habboon which allows its players to experience a life of crime - whether that's within the American Mafia, Triads, the Russian Mafiya or any other criminal organisation you can think of. Unlike the majority of other roleplaying games that are based more on fantasy, Mafia Roleplay's main focus is realism. We promote a very high level of realistic roleplay and implore you to do the same. History Early history Mafia RP was created on Habbo.co.uk in 2004 and on Habbo.com in 2007. The UK-based version was significantly larger than the rest. In April 2010, Habbo announced that all English-speaking servers were to be merged; this brought all the communities together and saw Mafia RP's general population skyrocket to over 250 active players. Mafia RP's community grew closer over the coming months and once forums were introduced, things generally became more organised and friendship groups were cemented. But despite the game having a strong core, it was losing members at an alarming rate, and by the end of 2011, Mafia RP had around 150 active players. The Great Mute On June 13, 2012, Sulake muted Habbo, which meant that players could no longer talk to one another. This made little sense as Habbo was a chatroom-based game, but it was later revealed that this was in response to a Channel 4 investigation into paedophilia on the platform. Once the report went viral, parents blocked their children from logging onto Habbo, which lost Sulake a large chunk of its player base. But the worst was still to come - because it took them until August to reinstate free chat, many players simply left the game behind and went elsewhere instead. As a result, there was now only around 6,000 players online instead of the usual 15,000. This drastic action from Sulake naturally affected Mafia RP as well. Suddenly, rooms were deserted and factions were abandoned. Even the most dedicated roleplayers had disappeared, and because players rarely interacted outside of Habbo, many were unable to reconnect with those who had gone. MobLife RPG On November 4, 2012, a player known as Cipriani (a.k.a 'Cip') announced that Mafia RP would now be replaced by MobLife RPG. The rules were changed and names were now to be listed as Firstname_Surname, instead of Firstname-Surname. A new forum was created, too. The majority of the community welcomed the change and hoped it would reinvigorate the game which for so long had been languishing on the sidelines. New factions and characters were made over the following days and within a week, the game was flourishing, showing signs of the glory days of before. There was a constant level of stability from here on. Over the years, crime families like Scibelli, Asaro, Lucchesi, DePalma and many more had illustrated just how creative players were, and how incredible alliances could be made when the community pulled together as one. Even as we near a new decade, these groups serve as the inspiration for many of the best factions around today. MobLife can be looked back on with pride and admiration by those who took part. Habboon Over time, players grew tired of Habbo's obsession with its chat system; if players swore and another player reported it, Habbo would serve the rule-breaker with mute that would last 24 hours, or a ban that would last for around a week. Of course, it was very difficult for players to refrain from swearing in a game that revolves around the mafia, and even those who masked words like hyphens were reported and banned. Eventually, it all became too much and was a huge restriction on the game, so people looked for an alternative. A retro hotel which mirrored Habbo's appearance and how it worked was discovered in January 2017, called Habboon.com. Within days, the entire community switched to the new hotel and continued as if nothing had happened. Players were now free to do as they wish in-game and say what they wanted to without any fear of repercussion. It was a new, liberating era, but there was trouble ahead. Mafia RP returns Every now and then, the game goes through a slump in which players leave temporarily for seasonal holidays or to focus on studies or work, but after a few weeks, things typically return to how they were. However, in January 2018, after everybody had taken a break over Christmas, nobody returned. The admin at the time was perplexed and had tried to reach out to those who had left to understand why they hadn't returned; many simply said that they would in due time but never did. There were, at most, five active players at this time, before even the most dedicated players gave up and abandoned their characters. And then there were none. A month passed without any roleplay at all, which was unprecedented before this time. A handful of players decided that something needed to be done and formed the staff team, led by an admin who then changed the game's name back to Mafia RP, marking a fresh start for everybody. A new faction was made and the timeline was reset back to 1985; this gradually lured players out from the woodwork and saw the new and old come together to work as one. By the end of February, activity had been restored and the 15 players who had returned to help out suddenly rose to 30, then 50, and so on. Since then, the game has seen an influx of brand new players take the places of the 'old guard' who had slowly left, and this has changed the face of Mafia RP from the typically closed-off community to a thriving, open community with a warm approach to new and interested players. Present day The game continues to flourish on Habboon.com and the community can be found on Discord. Notable Factions Gaetano depalma.png|The DePalma Crime Family|link=The DePalma Crime Family Category:Browse Category:Faction